


Burnt Cookies

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Jessica, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love, Loving Sam, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnant Jessica, Protective Jessica, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Jessica Moore's Final moments, and her courageous fight for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies

Jess never baked cookies, especially not at one in the morning. But she was craving something sweet, and they were all out of mint chip ice cream. On top of that, Sam was gone so she couldn't make him run down to the market and get some more. 

That meant she had to settle for the half eaten roll of chocolate chip cookie dough in their refrigerator, which she was still considerably okay with.

Jess trotted around the kitchen, her bare feet causing the worn wooden floor to creak as she moved. 

“Set oven to 375 degrees.” Jess hummed to herself, pressing the correct numbers on the oven before opening a nearby cabinet and grabbing a baking tray, where she carefully rationed eight decently sized balls of dough onto its surface…though not before placing a spoonful of the dough into her mouth.

Jess crossed the kitchen and made her way to the stereo, which was located directly next to the microwave. She moved it there after she moved in with Sam five months prior. He asked her why she wanted the stereo in the kitchen and not in their room “like a normal person,” but to that Jess simply replied, “I like to dance while I cook.” 

And she did. Jess cooked often, and whenever she did, she danced as she did it. It was a habit she picked up in childhood, when her mother would play Bruce Springsteen songs in the kitchen, and Jess would dance along with her as they made pancakes in the morning. 

So as she waited for the oven to heat up, Jess turned on the stereo and it began to play the CD that was already inside of it. Without hesitation, Jess skipped to her favorite song on the album and immediately pressed the repeat button on the stereo.

When Gwen Stefani’s voice began to envelope the room, Jess picked up a ladle and sang into it, dancing around the room as she did so. 

“Few times I’ve been around that track, so it’s not just gonna happen like that.” Jess rocked her hips as she sang, tossing her hair from side to side. “’Cause I ain’t no hollaback girl! I ain’t no hollaback girl!”

Sam thought it was the most adorable thing in the word. He loved to watch Jess dance, even more so when she would grab his hand and make him dance along with her. He moved a lot less gracefully than his prima ballerina of a girlfriend, but he always liked to blame his clumsiness on his height. 

They both hoped that one day, there would be a set of little feet stomping around with them as they danced. Jess wanted to have Sam’s babies; start a large family and move into the city. But when Sam go his LSAT score back, and law school started to become less of an _idea_ and more of an imminent reality…Jess put that idea on the backburner. 

But that was before she found out she was pregnant; now one month along, and two months away from graduation. 

Jess was ecstatic, though she had yet to tell Sam the news. She was going to to tell him after his interview. She’d planned a whole scavenger hunt in celebration, with cute little clues and everything. Officially, it ended with a strategically planned pregnancy test. Unofficially, it ended with sex. A lot of it. 

Jess was thrilled by the idea of a little life growing inside of her; even more so that the little life would grow up to be a Winchester.

Motherhood had been Jess’ calling. She’d known that since she was four years old, from the moment she picked up her first baby doll.

Jess wanted nothing more than to be a mother, but it was closely followed by her desire to be Sam’s wife. She knew it was going to happen, too. She was sure of it. Jess loved Sam with all of her heart, and she wholeheartedly believed he felt the same way about her.

Little did Jess know that Sam was planning on proposing to her, sooner rather than later. He was going to do it after graduation. He’d already made dinner reservations at Jess’ favorite restaurant. And the only person Sam told was his best friend Brady. He was the one who introduced them in the first place. 

It was the middle of sophomore year. Brady had convinced his psych lab partner, Jess, to attend a party he and his best friend –and roommate— Sam, were throwing in their room. And though Jess was hesitant to go at first, she was glad she did. 

It was there that Jess first laid eyes on a shaggy haired, tall, -then- lanky young man. One who introduced himself as Sam Winchester, with a wide, welcoming smile on his face, before offering her a cold beer, which was followed by a captivating conversation about fate.

Needless to say, they hit it off instantly, and started dating a few months later. 

Jess continued to dance around the kitchen and sing into the ladle until she heard the oven beep, signaling it was time for her to palace the tray in the oven. But as she was making her way over, there was a knock on the door. 

Jess jumped, causing two balls of cookie dough to fall off of the tray as it shifted in her hands. 

“Jesus Christ!” She huffed. Sam wasn’t due back for another hour or two. He had called Jess to tell her that he and Dean were running a little late. So who could have been at the door? Especially at that hour. 

There was another knock, this one harder than the last. 

Jess placed the tray in the oven, and lowered the volume on her stereo. She grabbed a large kitchen knife before cautiously making her way to the door. 

“Who’s there?” She asked once she was close enough.

“Jessica, it’s me.” 

Jess recognized the voice, but it didn’t stop her from looking through the peephole. 

Upon seeing whom it was, Jess exhaled in relief. “Brady, Hey.” She breathed, “Give me a second to grab the key.” 

“It’s cold out. Hurry.” Brady huffed. 

“Keep your pants on.” Jess snickered in response. She ran back to the kitchen, and grabbed the house key off of the island –leaving the kitchen knife in its place— before opening the door for Brady.

“Took you long enough.” Brady laughed once Jess had opened the door.

“Don’t be an asshole.” Jess said half-jokingly, “You scared the shit out of me! Do you know what time it is?” 

“You having a party in here?” Brady asked, ignoring Jess’ question, and walking into the house. 

Jess sighed and closed the door behind him. “No, I’m baking.”

During Fall Break of their junior year, Sam and Jess started dating. And while he was on vacation with his family, Brady and his parents got into a boating accident, from which Brady was the only survivor. After that, Brady changed. He had become a shell of his former self. He dropped his pre-med major, picked up finance, and started “coping” with his parent’s deaths by indulging in sex, drugs, and frivolous spending. 

To put it lightly, Brady became a total dickhead. 

But Sam was too good of a friend, tried to get Brady back on the right track. But Brady refused Sam’s help every time, yet still, Sam wouldn’t let Brady go. He was determined to fix him. And though Sam’s faith in his friend persisted, Jess’ was dwindling.

“Is that what’s to blame for the _amazing_ smell?” Brady inhaled as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“I’m baking cookies for Sam!” Jess lied, following him. She didn’t want Brady to think she was going to eat half a dozen cookies by herself, though that was exactly what she had intended. 

“He still isn’t back yet?” Brady raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t his interview…”

“Tomorrow?” Jess exhaled, “Yeah.” 

Brady smirked, leaning back on the kitchen island. “Well that’s a pleasant surprise, considering I came to see _you_ anyway.” 

“ _Sam_ will be back by the morning. You can come back then.” Jess huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, and suddenly wishing she had gone to bed in one of Sam’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants, instead of the silk nightgown she was currently wearing. But Sam had given it to her as a present on her last birthday, and she wanted to surprise him that night by wearing it. “So _until_ then, I think you should go.” 

“Not unless you kiss me goodnight first.” Brady grinned. 

Jess made her way to the oven so she could check on the cookies, rolling her eyes as she did so. It hadn’t been the first time he’d tried things with her. “Brady—” 

“What?” He interjected. He grabbed Jess’ hand as she tried to pass, and pulled her to his chest, tightly wrapping his arms around her. 

“Let me go.” Jess commanded, struggling to break free of his grasp. 

“You know. This dress isn’t doing you any favors.” Brady smirked, playing with the strap of Jess’ nightgown. “I think you should take it off.” 

“You’re drunk.” Jess blew, attempting to shove Brady away, but failing for a second time. 

“Does it matter? I can still get it up.” Brady laughed, “Wanna see?” He paused, “Better yet…why don’t you _feel_.” He tightened his grip on one of Jess’ hands and brought it down to his pants, dipping it below its hem and into his briefs, where his hard member was waiting. 

But Jess kept her hand balled in a fist so that it could not be wrapped around Brady’s shaft. 

“Loosen your fist.” Brady demanded. 

“Fuck you.” Jess spat, voice unwavering. She was a strong girl. She wasn’t going to cry. She was going to fight. 

“Loosen. Your. Fist.” Brady replied again, squeezing Jess’ left hand with unforgivingly brute force. The sound of Jess’ bones breaking could be heard over the hushed melodies of Hollaback Girl, which was still playing on repeat. 

Jess let out an ear-piercing scream as a wave of pain coursed through her body. 

“Looks like you’re going to have to use your mouth.” Brady laughed, throwing Jess’s broken right hand out of his pants, and pushing her away, creating space between the two of them as he worked on his belt. 

Jess took that as her chance to run, but she had to make a split second decision. Brady was standing between her and the door, so if she decided to run in that moment, her only option would be to run upstairs. If she decided to wait for another opportunity, there was a chance she could run out of the house, towards safety. But she had less than a second to make a choice. 

Noting that she may not even _get_ another opportunity to run, Jess tried her luck and spun around, bolting across the kitchen. 

“Dammit.” Brady huffed. He picked the knife up off of the island, and followed her. 

Jess ran up the stairs. The ones she and Sam used to race up whenever either of them declared “ _Last one up, last one to finish!_ ” though they always knew how it would end. In the bedroom, with Sam being a gentleman and taking care of Jess first, though she almost _always_ got up the stairs last. 

She ran into the bedroom and locked the door. The same door she had spent many mornings and nights pressed up against, with her legs wrapped lovingly around Sam’s torso as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

She turned the shower on so that Brady couldn’t hear her moving, or breathing. The same shower she and Sam spent sweet moments helping each other wash one another’s hair.

She ran into the closet and sat down in the furthest corner, trying to hide within a pile of her and Sam’s clothes that had been knocked to the ground as Sam shoved shirts into a duffle before leaving with his brother two days before. 

Jess tried to stay quiet, though her chest heaved as she breathed, hidden within the heap of clothes. She grabbed a pair of pants and wrapped it around her broken, bleeding hand. And that’s when she felt it. 

The object fell into her hand as she wrapped it. It was a ring, which Sam had hidden in his pant pocket, and it glistened when she held it up in the dim light of the closet. 

It was in that moment that Jess began to cry. She knew what that ring meant. 

Jess tried to stifle her cries, putting her forehead on her knees, which here pressed against her chest. 

She was going to see Sam again. She had to. She was going to have the baby she had always wanted, with the man she’d forever love. 

She had to survive.

Jess gripped the ring tightly in her left hand, holding it close to her heart, when she heard the sound of footsteps approach the closet.

“Jessica, Jessica, Jessica.” Brady hummed, “For a girl so bright, you sure picked the dumbest hiding spot.” The closet door flew open, and Brady stood in between its frame, yielding the knife in his hands. He reached into the closet with his free hand and plucked Jess out of the pile of clothes as easily as if she were a horse in a haystack. 

“Silly little cunt.” Brady laughed, throwing Jess onto the bed as if she were a ragdoll. “I’m going to fuck you. And then I’m going to kill you.”

"Please, don't." Jess begged, "I'm pregnant." 

“You don’t say.” Brady smirked, crawling on top of Jess and immediately pinning her down between his legs. “I knew it’d only be a matter of time until the clumsy little fuck would let one slip past the goal keeper.” 

“Please, Brady. Don’t do this.” Jess sobbed. “We’re your friends.”

“We’re your friends.” Brady mimicked Jess and laughed as she continued to struggle beneath him. “How’d you convince him to keep the little spawn anyway?” 

“Sam doesn’t know.” Jess cried. 

“And now he’ll never know.” Brady noted.

“Brady don—” 

Jess’ cries turned into screams as Brady plunged the knife into her stomach, slicing across its surface in one swift motion. 

“I think I’ve heard enough of you.” Brady huffed. He snapped his fingers, and Jess’ screams were silenced. Her mouth remained ajar as she attempted to scream, but her voice was stolen from her and she continued to painfully suffer beneath him, though not a whimper could be heard. 

“It would be in poor taste to fuck you now.” Brady shrugged, “But—“ 

“Jess?” A voice called from afar. 

“Sam!” Jess screamed silently, to no avail. 

“Shit.” Brady huffed, “Better make this fast.” He snapped his fingers again and Jess went limp, knocked completely unconscious. 

Downstairs, Sam kicked his shoes off before beginning to walk towards the kitchen. He could have have sworn he smelled cookies, and he hoped he was right.

“You home?” Sam asked, flicking the kitchen light on.

Sure enough, there was a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen island. Sam walked over and grabbed a cookie before noticing a piece of paper to the left of the plate. He picked it up; it was a note, written in Jess’ perfectly curled cursive, that said _“Missed you! Love you!”_

Sam laughed when he noticed the note’s post script: “ _Enjoy the cookies, then come up stairs for the nookie_.” 

Sam took a bite out of the cookie, “I’m going to marry this girl.” He whispered before shaking his head and laughing. He would forever be amused by his girlfriend’s playful nature. 

“Jess?” Sam smiled, making his way out of the kitchen with the note and the cookie in his hands. He climbed the stairs two at a time, excited to see his girlfriend after a long weekend apart. “Babe, you awake?” Sam asked, slowly opening their bedroom door. 

He walked in and heard the shower running, so he sat down on the bed and stretched, deciding he would relax and wait for his girlfriend to come out of the shower before jumping on her like an excited dog. 

As Sam closed his eyes, his girlfriend did the opposite. 

When Jess came too, she was completely perplexed. Somehow, she was looking at Sam from above.

Nothing made any sense.

“Sam!” Jess attempted to scream. But nothing came out. “Sam!” She screamed again. “Sam, baby, help me! Please!” 

Jess continued screaming, but he couldn’t hear her. He sat down on the bed and stretched, closing his eyes before flopping onto the bed. 

“Sam!” Jess yelled. She could feel herself growing faint, and she was tired of yelling, so she whispered “I love you” into the air, hoping somehow…somewhere…eventually Sam would hear it, if not _feel_ it. 

And when Jess saw Sam flinch, she was relieved by the thought that he had heard her. 

But her relief was short lived when she noticed why Sam flinched. Blood. Her blood. Dripping onto Sam’s face.

Sam wiped his forehead with his palm before squinting, opening his eyes slowly at first. But once he caught enough of a glimpse of what was above him, his eyes shot wide open. It was a something he had dreamt of for weeks. Jess was on the ceiling. Cut. Bleeding. _Dying_. 

Sam blinked once. Twice. Trying to make the image go away. But when it didn’t, and he could see the orange pangs of a fire start to rise beneath his girlfriend Sam shot up in bed. 

“No!” Sam screamed.

“I love…” Jess took one last breath, using it to whisper one last time. “I love you.” She exhaled. And her world disappeared in a white hot flash, before going completely black. 

 


End file.
